glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulos extra III
Capitulos extra III es el decimo sexto capitulo de la Segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. Mientras tanto Los chicos caminaban al estudio Mason-Se supone que este es el estudio donde vamos a ensayar? Madison-Vamos chicos, no es malo tener algún estudio para ensayar, es muy útil Madison y Elvira-(Agarran la cerradura de la puerta al mismo tiempo) (Se miran) Madison-...Me das permiso? Elvira-No, no lo creo, nosotros llegamos primero Madison-Eso no es verdad, no tienes pruebas Elvira-Como sea, yo no voy a soltar esta cerradura Madison-Yo tampoco, mejor vete a volar, besadora de novios ajenos Elvira-Mujer neuròtica Isaac-Esto no me gusta -.-" Madison-Oh no no, atrás Elvira-No me toques Madison-No te estoy tocando Elvira-Estás tocándome Madison-Claro que no, mi dedo está a unos milímetros de tu mano Elvira-El mundo es demasiado grande para que estés tan cerca de mí, te doy 3 segundos Madison-Atrevete Skylart e Isaac-(Se interponen entre ellas) Skylart-Lamento interrumpirlas, Madison, será mejor buscar otro lugar para ensayar ñ.ñ Isaac-Elvi, mejor no te alteres ñ.ñ Madison y Elvira-Ash 7n7** Llegan otros 3 chicos X-Aquí es (Abre la puerta) Elvira-Oye, oye, qué se supone que estás haciendo? X-Ah hola ñ.ñ. Yo soy Jack, y ellos son mis amigos Zack y Rían Zack y Rian-Hola :D Elvira-Sì, no me importa como se llaman, porque entran a nuestro estudio? Jack-Pero el estudio los reservamos nosotros, tenemos que ensayar para un concurso de bandas Madison-Reservaron? .-. Los 3-Ustedes también van a participar en el concurso? Silencio... Zack-Parece que sì, lo siento, el estudio lo vamos a ocupar Rían-Suerte mañana Jack-Nos vemos (Entran) Todos-....... ._. (Se van por diferentes lados) Mason-Bueno...podemos ensayar en el apartamento, puede ser Kitty-El homenaje a The Killers debe ser perfecto, por eso necesitábamos ese estudio Spencer-Animense, todo va a salir bien, a todos les gusta Mr. Brightside y claro, el solo de Just another girl será para Shannon (Se miran) Shannon-Ah sí? ._. Mariah-...Nos permiten un segundo ñ.ñ? (Se lo lleva) Estas loco? Spencer-Vamos, es tu amigo, y no canta tan mal Mariah-Eso lo sé, ese no es el problema, quieres deprimirlo más de lo que ya está? Spencer-Vaya que si está demasiado deprimido, eh? Los 2-(Voltean) Shannon-(Hablaba con los chicos, reía y movía sus manos) Mariah-No, no lo conoces, tal vez parezca que esté bien pero si canta esa canción y eso le provoca tener muchos recuerdos sobre Bree, romperá en llanto Spencer-Ah sí? .-. Mariah-Yo lo conozco y sé lo que te digo Spencer-Pero, deberíamos arriesgarnos? Shannon-Chicos, dense prisa, tenemos que ensayar :D!!!! Spencer y Mariah-(Se miran) (Van con ellos) ........................ En McKinley Francis-(En su casillero) Greg y Gregory-(Llegan) Greg-(Cierra su casillero) Ahora escuchanos, Francisco Ramòn Gregory-Los siguientes minutos que pasen harás como si nada hubiera sucedido Francis-...ok Greg-Aún no hables, sabemos muy bien lo que tramas con nuestra hermana Katherine Gregory-El año pasado casi le rompen el corazón y esta vez no dejaremos.que pase de nuevo Greg-Así que te lo decimos de una vez, ve olvidandola porque no saldrás con ella mientras estemos vivos, en este miserable planeta Gregory-Es nuestra hermana y nosotros la protegeremos, y si sigues insistiendo en salir con ella, sobre nuestro cadáver, tendrás que probarnos que no eres un infeliz rompecorazones Greg-Por lo mientras no podrás salir, convencenos y tal vez puedas, mucha suerte con eso Gregory-La necesitarás (Se van) Francis-..... .................... Más tarde (Detrás del escenario) Andreas-Todos a sus lugares!!...Quién saldrá primero? Zack, Jack y Rian- (._.)/ Andreas-(Los jala y se los lleva) Pues que están esperando? El show debe comenzar, por Dios Mientras tanto Bill-Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Andreas? Hayley-Debe estar en el camerino Sam-Dijo que él era el encargado de subir y bajar el telón, y del control de las bandas que van a salir X-(En el micrófono) Hola a todo el mundo :D, listos para el concurso? Denle la bienvenida a nuestros primero participantes, "The Facts" (Aplauden) (Música) Zack y Rìan-Oh oh oooh oh oh oh Jack-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo Zack y Rían-Oh oh oooh oh oh oh Jack-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo She works for the weekend mixtape of her favorite bands Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound Zack y Rían-She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb Blowing up I'll take you down Livin in the radio lost in the stereo sound Los 3-She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Rian-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) She's out of control, so beautiful (Rian-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Rian-Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) En el camerino (Todos veían detrás del escenario) Mason-Cómo se supone que vamos a superar eso? Es lo malo de no ser los primeros, si salimos al último debemos superar a todos Roderick-Bueno, parece que sí, hay gran competencia Spencer-(Les da palmadas en los hombros) No se preocupen...siempre los vencemos (Se va) (Aplauden) Andreas-Anda a sus lugares!! Isaac-Seguimos nosotros? Andreas-Por Qué creen que los estoy llamando? Anda, no podemos perder tiempo (Los empuja) (Se abre el telón) (Música) Elvira-I know what I came to do And that ain't gonna change So go ahead and talk your talk 'Cause I won't take the bait I'm over here doing what I like I'm over here workin' day and night And if my real ain't real enough I'm sorry for you, bae! Skylart-No puede ser verdad Mason-Vengan a ver esto chicos!! Andreas-...Este cable de qué es? Víctor-Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say 'Cause I'm about to put them all away Andreas-(Los mira) No están cantando? Isaac-Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Elvira-Focus), f-f-focus on me (Elvira-Focus on me) Focus on me (Elvira-Focus), f-f-focus on me (Elvira-Focus on me) Thomas-I can tell you're curious It's written on your lips Ain't no need to hold it back Go 'head and talk your shit Didier-I know you're hoping that I'll react I know you're hoping I'm looking back But if my real ain't real enough Then I don't know what is Andreas-(Sigue el cable que lleva a una grabadora)...Playback?!!!! D: Los 2-Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say Cause I'm about to put them all away Isaac-Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Elvira-Focus), f-f-focus on me (Elvira-Focus on me) Focus on me (Elvira-Focus), f-f-focus on me (Elvira-Focus on me) Andreas-''Oh Hell no, bitch ''(Patea la grabadora para que se trabe la cinta) X-No están cantando!!! (Comienzan a abuchear) Alistair-Oh vaya, no puedo creerlo Madison-Creí que ya habían intentado todo para sabotearnos, pero no (Comienzan a lanzar botellas y comida) Didier-Qué hacemos?!! Víctor-Plan B!!! Thomas-Cuál Plan B?!! Víctor-En el que hay que correr!!! Los 5-(Salen del escenario) Skylart-Eso está de locos Andreas-Demasiado, corran, es su turno X-Siguientes!! Andreas-Aquí están, ya están listos para salir Elvira-Sí, el espectáculo depende de ustedes, yupi (Se va) (La miran irse) Andreas-Qué le sucede? .-. Spencer-Ni idea amigo (Se van) Andreas-Abran el telón!!! El show debe continuar!! (Se abre el telón) (Música) Shannon-Step out into the Indian dust I can feel the cracks in my spirit They're starting to bust Drive by your house Nobody's home I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone All of my friends say I should move on She's just another girl Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be And it's a great big world She's just another girl (another girl) (Música) Shannon-(Comienza a caminar por todo el escenario) I went to see a fortune teller, that was a trip Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye I got an invitation but I didn't reply Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves And give him all of my love All of my friends say I should move on She's just another girl Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be And it's a great big world She's just another girl I could be reeling them in left and right Something's got a hold on me, tonight Well, maybe all of my friends should confront The fact that I don't want another girl All of my friends say I should move on All of my friends say All of my friends say All of my friends say She's just another girl Then why can't I sleep at night And why don't the moon look right The sound's off but the TV's on And it's a great big world (just a) she's just another girl, Don't let her stick it to your heart, boy (just a) she's just another girl All of my friends say (just a) she's just another girl Another girl (Aplauden) (Música) Spencer-Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss Alistair-Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, letting me go Spencer-I just can't look its killing me And taking control Skylart-Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis Madison-But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes Cause I'm Mr Brightside (Música) Roderick-I'm coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this Mariah-It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag Mason-Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, letting me go Madison y Kitty-'Cause I just can't look its killing me And taking control Shannon-Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibi Mariah-But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside (Música) Mason-I never I never I never Todos-I never (Aplauden) X-(En el micrófono) Bien bien bien, parece que tenemos a los ganadores de esta noche!! (Celebran) Jack Rían y Zack- :"c X- .-..... Los 3- :"c X-....Tomen su trofeo de segundo lugar ñ.ñ (Les da su trofeo) Jack Rian y Zack-Gracias :"c (Se van) ...................... En la fiesta Didier y Thomas-(Hablaban) Thomas-(De lejos miraba a Spencer y Alistair) Didier-...Sospecha? Thomas-No lo creo...miralos, felices y él no sabe la verdad Didier-Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse, arderá todo Troya al saber que fuiste tú Alistair-(Va por una bebida) Thomas-(Lo mira) Did...yo me encargo de esto, puedes mirar de lejos si quieres, esto se pondrá bueno Alistair-(Sirviendose) Thomas-Tú, inepto Alistair-...Me hablas a mí? Thomas-Me sorprende que lo adivinarás con facilidad Alistair-Viniste solo para insultarme? Thomas-Vaya, eres inteligente Alistair-Qué te he hecho yo para que me odiaras tanto? Thomas-Tengo mis razones, y cuando alguien no me agrada tiendo a ser demasiado cruel, bueno, si la gente lo permite, me sorprende que sigas con ese sujeto y no estés soltero Alistair-...Qué dices? Thomas-Oh, no te lo han dicho? Alistair-No me han dicho que? Thomas-Que tu novio es infiel, es hora de sincerarnos, no me agradas, supongo que yo a tí tampoco, yo no quiero agradarle a alguien que a mí no, pero tu chico sí que me agradó, cuando lo ví dije "Qué chico como él saldría con esta cosa?" Lo mejor fue ayer, me lo encontré caminando en las calles de NYC y me preguntó porque te odiaba tanto, para dialogar tomamos café, caminamos, me acompañó al hotel donde me hospedé y lo invité a pasar, de un segundo a otro estábamos en la cama besándonos, tienes suerte, sus labios son el paraíso, lo malo fue que después de unos minutos se separó de mí y me dijo..."No...esto no está bien, no puedo hacer esto y menos a él, lo siento" y se fué, puedes creerlo? Dijo eso Alistair-...Spencer no es infiel pero sabes qué? Si lo fuera sería inteligente y escogería a un hombre mejor y no a una basura.como tú Thomas-Oyeme, yo no permito que me hables asì! Agradece que estamos en público porque si no ya te habría partido la cara de un sólo golpe, no me crees lo que te digo, porque no vas y le preguntas a tu noviecito porque se aburrió de ti? Por Qué no te valoró? Y porque eligió a mí en vez de a tí que eres su novio y le haces una escenita? Alistair-Callate el hocico, Thomas!!(Le lanza la bebida en la cara) Didier-(De lejos)...Oh Dios .-. Thomas-...Sabes que esto no se quedará así, te odio (Se va) ................. Spencer, Roderick y Mariah-(Ríen) Mariah-Es muy gracioso (Ríe) Alistair-Spencer...tengo que hablar contigo Spencer-Ah cielo, es importante?, no puedes ser en otro momento? Alistair-(Enfadado)...No lo creo! Spencer, Roderick y Mariah- .-.... Spencer-Pasa algo malo? Alistair-Oh sí, demasiado malo, creías que no me iba a enterar? Que no me enteraría de tú y Thomas? Spencer-Qué? Quién te lo dijo? Te lo dijo él, verdad? Alistair-No lo niegas, no esperaba más de tì Spencer-Podemos hablar en privado amor? Alistair-Tienes miedo de que me vean gritandote? Crees que aún soy ese chico de preparatoria? Ya no soy ese chico Spencer, y no dejaré pasar por alto esto Roderick-Esto no me gusta -.-"" Mariah-Crees que a mí sì? -.-""...creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos Spencer y Alistair-No!! Alistair-Ya casi termino ñ.ñ...bueno que tienes que decir en tu defensa? (Cruza sus brazos) Spencer-Si tan solo dejaras que te lo explique, explicarte que fui un idiota al dejarme manipular al igual que Skylart Skylart-Te oí!!! Silencio... .-. Spencer-Fue una estupidez, si supieras como me sentí después, sabiendo cómo reaccionarías porque yo te conozco y sé muy bien cuando algo te molesta, sólo dame otra oportunidad (Toma su mano) Alistair-Suéltame Spencer-Alistair, por favor, te amo Alistair-Terminamos!! Silencio... Alistair-(Se va de ahí) Spencer-Espera... (Lo ignora) Mariah-(Corre tras él) Alistair, espera! (Se va) Andreas-(Aplaude sarcásticamente) Bien hecho, individuo que no conozco, bien hecho (Se va) Minutos después Mariah-(Regresa) Spencer-Hablaste con él? Mariah-Me dijo que se sentía mal y que lo dejara solo Thomas-(Llega) Vaya vaya, no había visto este tipo de drama, yo no me esperaba ese tipo de escenita de su parte, pero pasó lo que pasó Mariah-Estás mintiendo, eres un perverso...(Mira a Spencer) Dime que lo está inventando, eso no es verdad Spencer-...Lo siento Mariah, tal vez te decepcioné, pero es cierto Silencio... Thomas-A ninguno de ustedes debería sorprender que fue conmigo Mariah y Madison-(Cruzan sus brazos) Thomas-Comparen, él en comparación conmigo, yo gano por mucho Kitty-Lo haces? Thomas-Lo hago Mariah-Ya cállate el hocico Thomas, eres irritante, nadie te quiere aquí!! Thomas-Callame cuando me mantengas, y eso no va a pasar, yo obtengo lo que quiero sin excusas, cuando quiero y como lo quiero!! Madison-Tú y tu estupida actitud de diva!!!(Le lanza un refresco) (Los chicos ríen en voz baja) Thomas-...Ustedes 2 ya están en mi lista negra junto con Alistair (Se va) Spencer-(Se va por otro camino) Isaac-(Sirviéndose de tomar) (Ve a Alistair a través de una ventana asomándose en un balcón) (Música) Isaac-I was a liar I gave in to the fire I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest Spencer-Feel like a failure 'Cause I know that I failed you I should've done you better 'Cause you don't want a liar Isaac-And I know, and I know, and I know He gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you Spencer-And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything, But I got nothing here without you ...So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home Isaac-One more time I promise, after that, I'll let you go Los 2-Baby, I don't care if you got him your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home Isaac-I don't deserve it I know I don't deserve it, But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it Spencer-Can't you forgive me? At least just temporarily I know that this is my fault I should've been more careful Isaac-And I know, and I know, and I know He gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you Spencer-And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything, But I got nothing here without you, baby...So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home Isaac-One more time I promise, after that I'll let you go Los 2-Baby, I don't care if you got him in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home Isaac-I know I should've fought it At least I'm being honest (yeah) Spencer-But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it, babe 'Cause I don't wanna be without you (Música) Los 2-(Oh) So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home (who takes you home, babe) One more time I promise, after that I'll let you go Baby, I don't care if you got him in your heart All I really care is you wake up in my arms (wake up in my arms) One last time I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah) One last time I need to be the one who takes you home Isaac-...(Sale al balcón) Alistair-(Voltea) Qué haces aquí? Isaac-Bueno...no lo sé, supuse que necesitabas compañía, te ví demasiado solo...me recordó a esos momentos de la preparatoria cuando tu estabas sólo, recargado en una pared leyendo Alistair-Qué quieres Isaac? Isaac-Yo no quiero nada, no te sorprende de mí? Aunque mis intenciones no fueron buenas tú fuiste el único de todos esos ineptos con él que fuí amable Alistair-Esos "ineptos" son mis amigos, por si no lo sabías Isaac-Yo no hablaría en general Alistair-A ese punto querías llegar, lo sabía Isaac-Ay Dios, porqué es tan dificil hablar contigo?!...(Suspira) Mira, no te culpo si ahora tienes una mala opinión de mí, fui un imbécil tanto tiempo pero ahora ya no quiero hacerlo Alistair-Te sientes bien? Estás demasiado grave (Se aleja) Isaac-(Toma su brazo) Alistair, espera, tienes que creerme, puedes quedarte unos minutos por favor? Si no me crees prometo ya no volver a hablarte Silencio..... (Se sientan) Alistair-La gente es tan extraña, no lo entiendo, dicen cosas y te terminan traicionando, cuando tuvimos sexo Spencer me decía que yo era el único hombre al que podría amar, a veces sólo quisiera...huir de aquí lejos de la multitud Isaac-Yo lo entiendo, si te soy sincero, yo era como era porque quería huir de la gente...tal vez sólo quieras verme como un amigo después de esta plática, pero te digo una cosa? Chicas como Mariah o Katherine pasan pero lo que siento por tí...vino para quedarse Alistair-Eso es...algo nuevo que me dicen Isaac-Prometo cambiar, lo haré (Toma su mano) Alistair-...Vale...comienzo a pensar que bajo toda esa maldad...eres un chico sensible y amable Isaac-Bueno...es la primera vez que me dicen eso Silencio... Los 2-(Se miran)...(Se besan) Isaac-(Narrando) Oh Dios Isaac, qué hiciste? .-.